We are in the 14th year of a longitudinal study of children of schizophrenic mothers. As a result of a recent reassessment we have identified the schizophrenics among them. Early premorbid factors predicting to later schizophrenia include: perinatal, psychophysiological, familial, and school behavior variables. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mednick, S. A. Undersogelser af high-risk born: Trin pa vej mod en skizofreniteori. Ugeskrift for Laeger, 1976, 138:29, 1786-1787. Schulsinger, H. A ten-year follow-up of children of schizophrenic mothers. Clinical assessment. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavia, 1976, 53, 371-386.